Our Maknae's Love
by thisisica
Summary: Si bungsu sedang dilanda virus cinta. Semua sahabatnya berebut ingin tahu dengan antusias. "Siapa yang tidak mau berpacaran dengan pemuda semanis Oh Sehun?" - Sehun, Jongin, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Tao . kaihun


_"Oh.. Jadi Sehunnie si maknae kelas kita sedang jatuh cinta..."_

_"Benarkah itu Sehun?"_

_"Huehuehue ciyeee Sehunnie!"_

_"Omoo Sehuna sudah besar.."_

_"Siapa orang beruntung yang mendapatkan hati Sehunnie?"_

_"Siapa ya? Beri tahu aku!"_

_"Hiks, Sehuna aku turut bahagia akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga!"_

_._

_._

_._

**OUR MAGNAE's LOVE**

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao, and Kyungsoo

DLDR XD

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengurut keningnya dengan wajah memerah. Pipinya menggembung lucu dengan rona yang tercetak merata di kedua sisinya. Ia bergumam tak jelas sambil melotot pada Baekhyun dan Tao yang nyengir padanya dari bangku depan di kelas kosong, sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka.

"Peace Sehun! Peace!" Kata Tao dengan nada riang. Baekhyun di sebelahnya mengangguk sambil tetap memasang cengiran. Jelas sekali mereka sangat senang melihat Sehun malu dan marah dalam waktu bersamaan. Maknae itu jadi terlihat lebih cute.

Sehun menggeleng sebal "gara-gara kalian, semua murid di kelas jadi bertanya yang aneh-aneh padaku" ia menghembuskan nafas sebentar "Dan lagi, mereka malah mulai menebak nebak siapa orang itu. Bahkan ada yang merasa jika salah satu dari mereka-lah yang aku sukai"

Tawa Baekhyun dan Tao meledak. Keduanya terbahak-bahak sambil menatap Sehun yang semakin menggembungkan pipinya lebih besar.

"YAH! Apanya yang lucu!" Sehun ingin sekali melempar bangku di sebelahnya kepada dua makhluk domba itu sekarang juga. Seenaknya saja mereka tertawa keras begitu. Padahal ia sedang merasa malu dan kesal sekarang, perihal perasaannya yang diketahui oleh seluruh siswa di kelas.

"O..o... Santai Sehun, slow saja oke?" Ucap Tao hati-hati saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sudah masuk kategori menakutkan. Baekhyun berdehem, berusaha menghentikan tawanya yang masih meledak-ledak di tenggorokan.

"Ehm, begini Sehun. Kami minta maaf perihal membaca buku jurnal pribadimu diam-diam. Oke? Maafkan kami. Tapi kalau soal mereka mengetahui kau sedang suka seseorang, aku tak tahu mereka bisa mendapat info darimana. Yang pasti itu bukan dari kami." jelas Baekhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tao mengangguk kecil mengiyakan semua perkataan Baekhyun yang cukup membuat Sehun bingung.

"Lalu mereka tahu dari mana? Aku malu sekali .." Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang masih sedikit merona dengan gugup.

Sehun malu, tentu saja. Ia cukup dikenal sebagai murid yang manis dan polos. Apalagi ia adalah sang maknae di kelas, otomatis ia selalu di beri perhatian lebih dan disayangi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Segala hal berbau Sehun pasti akan menarik untuk mereka. Termasuk kisah cintanya.

Ugh.. Sehun merasa tak punya muka lagi jika besok ia harus bertemu teman-teman sekelasnya. Tadi saat istirahat makan siang, ia sudah cukup merasa ingin bunuh diri saat semua bertanya mengenai siapa orang yang ia sukai. Apalagi beberapa diantara mereka ada yang geer dan mengira jika Sehun jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari murid di kelas.

Hahaha, Sehun tertawa geli jika mengingat kepercayadirian teman-teman sekelasnya. Uh, lagipula siapa yang tidak mau disukai oleh pemuda semanis Oh Sehun?

Tapi sayang sekali. Orang yang disukai Sehun bukan salah satu teman sekelasnya. hahaha maaf sekali guys.

"Oh lihatlah, Sehun sedang tertawa sendiri. Apa jatuh cinta membuat otaknya miring, Baekhyun?" ucapan Tao membuat Sehun merengut kesal lagi. Kali ini ia berkeinginan untuk melempar Tao ke kumpulan panda saja. Supaya ia bertemu dengan kerabat jauhnya dan berkubang di lumpur bersama.

Baekhyun terkekeh "biar kutebak. Pasti kau sedang memikirkan orang yang kau sukai itu kan?" Ia berkata sambil mengerling nakal pada Sehun yang mulai merona lagi.

Sehun menggeleng cepat "tidak! Sok tahu!

"Aaah.. Mengaku saja.."

Keduanya mulai menggoda Sehun yang menutup wajahnya salah tingkah.

"YAH! Kalian menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

"Sial, aku penasaran setengah mati siapa orang yang Sehun sukai" ucap Chanyeol pada empat temannya saat mereka berlima sedang berkumpul di kantin pada jam istirahat makan siang. Disana ada Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao juga. Sehun tidak ikut karena ia sedang dipanggil oleh guru matematika untuk bicara mengenai olimpiade yang akan ia ikuti dua bulan lagi.

Tao mengangguk mengiyakan "Aku juga sama Yeol. Aku ingin tahu sekali sampai sesak nafas akut dan kejang-kejang setiap malam"

Semua mendengus mendengar ucapan berlebihan Tao.

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu dengan wajah seperti putri salju, berbisik pelan "Apa kalian sudah menebak-nebak kira-kira siapa orang itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mencomot kentang goreng yang teronggok di atas meja "Yeah, aku sering menebak tapi kurasa tidak tepat"

"Siapa?" Semua menyerbu Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya sembari mengunyah kentang pelan-pelan. Ia menelan dulu sebelum menjawab dengan nada pertanyaan.

"Err.. Kris ?"

Chanyeol membelalak seketika "Mana mungkin!"

"Iya mana mungkin Sehun jatuh hati pada Kris si kakak kelas jutek itu" timpal Tao setuju.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli "Namanya juga tebakan, jangan dianggap serius."

Mereka semua terdiam sebelum salah satu dari mereka, Kyungsoo, yang memiliki bola mata indah karena binarnya yang selalu terpancar lembut dan imut, berbicara sambil memainkan sedotan dari gelas milkshake strawberrynya yang sudah diminum setengah.

"Sehun bilang orang yang ia sukai itu tidak berasal dari kelas kita kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

Semua mengangguk membenarkan. Kyungsoo ikut mengangguk lalu berkata lagi.

"Mungkin Jongdae? Anak kelas sebelah yang suaranya bagus itu?" Tanyanya sambil memandang keempat pemuda yang sedang mengunyah makanan masing-masing.

Luhan, si pemuda berwajah putri salju menggeleng keras.

"Bukan. Mana mungkin Sehun suka pada orang yang jahilnya melebihi batas normal itu"

Tao tertawa keras. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana lucunya jika Sehun berpacaran dengan Jongdae si trouble maker sekolah yang sangat jahil, selain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Oh oh oh! Aku tahu!" Chanyeol menepuk meja dengan antusias. Ia menatap keempat temannya bergantian dengan histeria berlebihan.

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya malas.

"Joonmyun! Kim Joonmyun senior kita. Si ketua klub sains! Yang keturunan bangsawan itu!" Chanyeol berseru keras. Membuat beberapa siswa lain di kantin menoleh padanya dengan ingin tahu.

Baekhyun berdesis "berisik bodoh!"

"Tapi benar kan? Tebakanku tepat kan?" Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sebal.

"Err entahlah.." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa tidak. Joonmyun itu orangnya perfect dan steril sekali. Sehun tak akan suka orang yang hidupnya tertata seperti itu" kilah Tao mengibaskan tangannya.

Chanyeol dan Luhan menghembuskan nafas secara bersamaan. Lalu siapa? Mereka sudah menebak-nebak dan semua jawaban mereka selalu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Sehun.

Siapa? Siapa orang itu Sehunna? Tak tahukah para sahabat setia ini sekarang tengah frustasi karena begitu ingin tahu siapa yang Sehun sukai.

Luhan pernah menyebut secara acak nama beberapa siswa terkenal di sekolah saat ia mengintrogasi Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Lee Taemin yang manis dari kelas sebelah, Jung Soojung si gadis jutek yang cantik, Jinri si model ternama, Kibum yang terkenal karena aksi divanya, Luna yang juara kompetisi menyanyi, Choi Minho si kapten basket, sampai Amber yang diragukan gendernya. Tapi waktu itu Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab "bukan mereka, Luhan"

"HUAAA lalu siapaaaaa HUAAA SEHUNNAA YOU DRIVE ME KREJEEEH" rengek Chanyeol sambil memukul bahu Tao keras-keras lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja kantin dengan backsound lagu depresi teramat dalam.

Sementara keempat temannya hanya menutup wajah karena kelakuan menjijikan Chanyeol di tengah kantin seperti ini.

.

.

Sehun membungkuk pada guru matematikanya sebelum ia pamit keluar setelah membicarakan materi untuk olimpiade dua bulan lagi. Ia menutup pintu ruang guru kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi sekolahnya. Maklum, sekarang sedang istirahat makan siang dan ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi untuk memasuki kelas selanjutnya.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celana. Ada panggilan masuk. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Sehuna, kau dimana?" Suara berat menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun. Membuat pemuda berambut blonde itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku di koridor lantai dasar, kenapa?"

Si penelepon itu menjawab kaku "tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya saja kok.."

"Oh.. Begitu" Sehun mengangguk angguk.

Mereka membisu, tetapi Sehun tetap berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah ringan sambil menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga. Menunggu lawan bicaranya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Err Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Kutunggu kau di atap"

Klik

Sambungan telepon langsung diputuskan tiba-tiba oleh pemilik suara berat di ujung sana. Membuat Sehun tergelak lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantung dan cepat-cepat ia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya dan tempat favorit si pemuda yang menghubunginya tadi.

…

…

"Ssst Sehun mengangkat panggilan sambil senyum-senyum" bisik Tao dari balik tembok. Matanya menyipit memandangi Sehun yang sekarang berjalan dengan langkah cepat setelah memasukkan ponsel putihnya ke saku.

"Dia melakukan panggilan dengan siapa ya? Sampai wajah datarnya bisa senyum semanis itu" gumam Chanyeol menerawang. Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tembok setelah yakin Sehun sudah pergi.

"Sepertinya dengan orang yang ia sukai itu" ucap Luhan sambil memainkan rambutnya yang mulai panjang.

Kyungsoo menggigiti jarinya lalu mengangguk "bisa jadi! Ah bagaimana kalau kita ikuti Sehun saja?" Ia mengajak sambil menatap keempat temannya dengan tatapan ayo-kita-jadi-stalker-sehun-sekarang.

"Err... Itu melanggar privasi kan?" Tao bergumam tak yakin. Sementara Baekhyun menoyor jidatnya gemas.

"Sudahlah Tao! Daripada kau sesak nafas tiap malam karena penasaran dengan Sehun, lebih baik kita ikuti dia saja! Ayo!"

Baekhyun menarik lengan Tao yang memanyunkan bibirnya kesal karena jidatnya didorong pemuda bereyeliner tebal itu. Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang.

"Wah wah wah, akhirnya kita akan tahu siapa orang yang Sehun sukai"

E

.

X

.

O

.

Memandangi pemandangan indah kota Seoul dari ketinggian seperti ini memang mengasyikan. Semua objek tak ada yang luput dari penglihatan Sehun. Gedung-gedung kantor yang tinggi, apartemen bertingkat, rumah-rumah penduduk berjejer rapi, pertokoan.. Semua indah sekali walaupun sekarang jam menunjuk pada tengah hari siang bolong. Sedikit silau dan panas sih, namanya juga di atap sekolah.

"Ehm Sehun?"

Sehun berbalik mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang cukup dalam.

"Ya, Jongin?"

Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang tubuh kurus Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Ia berkali-kali menelan ludah dan membuka-tutup mulutnya secara kontinyu.

"Ehm, itu. Eh- " perkataan Jongin benar-benar tak bisa ia lanjutkan saat Sehun mulai mengarahkan langkah padanya.

" Kenapa? Eh ayo duduk. Aku pegal berdiri terus" ajak Sehun sambil duduk lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul lagi. Ia berdecak saat Jongin masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Duduklah Jongin" Sehun manarik lengan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu untuk ikut duduk di dekatnya.

Jongin terdiam. Tapi ia mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Ia melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali menatap pemandangan sambil mengutuk jantungnya yang berdegup tidak normal.

"Kau kenapa mengajakku kesini, Jongin? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara kecil. Jujur saja, Sehun tengah nervous.

Tak kunjung mendengar Jongin menjawab, Sehun menoleh pada pemuda dari kelas sebelah tersebut. Lalu meneriakinya menggunakan nama panggilan kerennya.

"Kai!"

Jongin terlonjak. Ia memandang gugup ke arah Sehun sebelum nyengir lebar.

"Maaf Sehun. Aku melamun hehe"

"Dasar Jongin"

"Hehe maaf"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas. Ia berbaring di sebelah Jongin yang masih duduk, lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar ke samping. Sehingga tangan kirinya menyenggol selangkangan Jongin dengan cukup keras. Jongin melotot kaget sementara Sehun buru buru bangun sambil melipat lengannya kembali.

"Oh aku tak sengaja! sungguh Jongin! Aku tak sengaja! Maaf!" Pekik Sehun histeris. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan ngeri.

Jongin mengangguk kikuk "ya, tak masalah"

"Ada yang sakitkah? Tadi aku merasakan kalau jariku menyenggol onderdil-mu cukup keras!" Sehun berucap lugas tanpa menyaring dahulu kata-katanya. Membuat Jongin tersedak kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Ia lalu menggeleng setelah yakin batuknya berhenti.

"Tak apa-apa Sehun, sudahlah" ia segera duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki agar Sehun berhenti mencuri lihat pada selangkangannya. Sumpah, Jongin ingin menenggelamkan diri saja di sungai terdekat sekarang juga.

"Tapi itu-mu sakit kan? Tanganku terlalu keras membenturnya tadi. Sini aku lihat!" Desak Sehun berkeras. Ia berusaha memeriksa selangkangan Jongin yang ditutup rapat oleh sang pemilik.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa Sehun, sungguh. Berhenti okay?" Jongin mengelak. Ia bergeser untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun yang sekarang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan spontan.

"Maaf Jongin sumpah aku tak sengaja! Kau jangan marah ya?" Suara Sehun terdengar tak jelas karena wajahnya tertutup tangan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menghela nafas sekilas lalu menarik tangan Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata Sehun bertemu pada mata Jongin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak marah, Sehun. Lupakan saja, mengerti?" Jongin berkata dengan suara rendahnya lagi. Sehun meneguk ludah lalu bergumam lirih "maaf.."

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua. Pandangan Sehun beralih dari mata Jongin ke bawah. Sementara Jongin masih betah menatap laki-laki yang tengah ia genggam jemarinya.

"Jong.."

"Ya?"

Posisi Sehun masih tetap dihadapan Jongin dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut blondenya berkibar kecil karena tertiup hembusan angin. Menggoda Jongin untuk sekedar membelai surai lembut itu.

"Kau mau apa memanggilku kesini. Maksudku, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sehun yang masih menolak bertatapan muka dengan Jongin. Ia sekarang baru menyadari perkataan bodohnya pada Jongin tadi mengenai selangkangan. Ouh.. Sehun ingin kabur saja dari sini. Bagaimana bisa ia sepolos dan selugas itu membicarakan perabotan milik Jongin secara langsung. Apalagi tadi ia hamper memaksa Jongin untuk membuka celananya. Mengerikan.

Deheman Jongin membuat Sehun sedikit menaikkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin tampak bercahaya di kulit kecoklatan seksinya itu.

"Ehm. Begini Sehun, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

"Oh..."

"Angkat kepalamu, dan tatap aku, Sehun"

Suara Jongin mulai tegas. Sehun agak bergidik mendengarnya, dan dengan tergesa Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Oke oke! Aku sudah menatapmu! Jadi kau mau bicara apa, Hitam?"

Senyum simpul mencoreng wajah Jongin saat Sehun dengan cepat membalas ucapannya sekaligus menyisipkan nama panggilannya yang lain, selain 'Kai'.

"Heh, tak usah menyebutku Hitam!" Jongin menjitak pelan kepala Sehun, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu terkekeh ringan.

"Oke oke terserah. Sekarang kau mau bicara apa hum?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh? Err yeah.. Begini.."

Jongin tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia malah menarik lengan Sehun untuk duduk lagi secara berdampingan menghadap ke arah depan.

"Jong?" Sehun duduk dengan menatap penuh tanya pada Jongin yang sedang memainkan jemari panjangnya.

"Jongin? Yah!" Sehun mendorong bahu Jongin saat laki-laki itu malah memberinya senyuman. Ia merasa Jongin tengah bercanda padanya sekarang.

"Kau mau bicara apa sebenarnya, kalau kau mau ber-"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku, Sehun?" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan sangat cepat. Ia dengan malu-malu memandang Sehun yang terkesiap padanya.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Jongin horor. "maksudmu?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku tidak?" Jongin mengulangi malu-malu. Mengabaikan pikiran gila ingin melempar dirinya sendiri ke bawah sekarang juga saking malunya.

Hening beberapa menit. Jongin menatap cemas ke arah Sehun yang tampak berfikir sambil menatapnya bingung. Dalam hati, Jongin berdoa dengan khusyuk semoga Sehun menerimanya. Cepatlah Sehun... Jongin sudah tidak kuat menunggu jawabanmu.

"Jong?" Suara surga itu akhirnya terdengar setelah keheningan yang terasa seabad bagi Jongin.

"Ya Sehun?" Getaran terdengar dari suara Jongin. Ia sudah siap atas segala apapun jawaban Sehun. Ia sudah siap.

"Jong.."

"Ya?

"Ehm.. Jongin.."

"Ya?"

"Jongin..."

"Ya? Ya?"

"Jong.. Apa kau sedang masuk angin?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Jongin benar-benar ingin membakar dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa Sehun itu bodoh sekali sih? Apa Sehun sedang menggodanya sekarang? Apa Sehun sengaja membuat ia malu-malu seperti ini? Apa Sehun mau mengulur waktu? Arggg Oh Sehuuuuuuuuun!

"Jong-"

Panggilan singkat keluar lagi dari mulut Sehun. Sehingga membatalkan niat Jongin yang akan mencari bensin di sekitar sini untuk membakar diri.

"Aku sedang menyatakan cinta, Sehuna. Kenapa kau malah bertanya yang aneh-aneh? Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa jawabanmu! Bukan kau yang terus menerus bertanya! Kau tidak tahu aku malu sekali saat ini? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku hampir gila sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak peka sih?"

"Jong.." Sehun menarik lengan Jongin saat pemuda itu hendak berdiri untuk pergi meninggalkan Sehun disini.

"Apa?"

"Aku kan hanya memastikan saja.."

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia memang harus sedikit menambah kesabaran ekstra pada Sehun yang sedikit kolokan ini.

"Hmm.. Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Jongin kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya lalu melirik Sehun yang sedang menyibak poni dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi sebagai pendukung. Backsound lagu romantis mengalir lembut di otak Jongin, apalagi ditambah dengan gerakan slow motion dari gerak-gerik Sehun membuat Jongin merasa _lumpuh_.

" Wah..." Jongin terpesona.

Sehun terkekeh gugup. Ia menyibak poninya lagi sebelum menangkup pipi dengan salah tingkah.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya"

"Hah?"

Jongin hampir saja terjungkal ke balakang jika Sehun tak menahan bahunya dari samping "maksudmu?".

"Yah.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya nervous. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Jongin yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Menatap si sexy dancer itu dengan intens "Aku mau".

Dan tiga detik kemudian Sehun berteriak histeris karena Jongin mendadak terkulai pingsan ke belakang dengan darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

"APA? JADI ORANG ITU SI PESEK JONGIN?"

"KIM JONGIN DARI KELAS SEBELAH?"

"BAGAIMANA BISA!"

"SEHUN SUDAH GILA"

"SEHUNAAAA T.T"

Kyungsoo mengelap ingus dan air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan cantik yang ia ambil tanpa izin dari tas ransel milik Baekhyun. Sementara sang pemilik mengabaikannya karena ia sendiri sibuk meratap bersama Tao di sudut tangga.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi sedangkan Luhan tengah mengintip ke dalam ruang kesehatan, tempat Sehun dan Jongin tengah berdua di dalam.

" Sssst jangan berisik bodoh! Aku jadi tidak bisa mencuri dengar apa yang mereka katakan!" Bentak Luhan pada keempat temannya.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya Luhan! Maknae kami! Maknae tersayang kami ternyata berpacaran dengan berandalan tukang palak seperti Kim Jongin, hiks" Chanyeol terisak. Kyungsoo ikut terisak. Lalu sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dan Tao mulai terisak juga.

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu memukul kepala teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalau Sehun dan Jongin saling menyukai tak ada masalah kan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus Kim Jongin? Dia bisa merusak Sehun!" Rengek Tao histeris. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Itu kan hak Sehun untuk berpacaran dengan siapa. Sudahlah" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya lalu kembali pada posisinya yang nyaman untuk menguping lagi.

"Luhan sama sekali tak peduli pada Sehunnie ternyata!" Sinis Baekhyun kejam. Membuat Luhan menoleh, kemudian melempar kotak susu yang sudah kosong ke pangkuannya.

"Berisik! Sana bersihkan mukamu yang belepotan eyeliner itu! Dasar centil!" Umpat Luhan mengusir Baekhyun yang langsung berlari terbirit birit ke toilet setelah mengetahui eyelinernya luntur.

"Kalian diam oke? Aku ingin menguping" ucap Luhan menunjuk pada Kyungsoo, Tao dan Chanyeol yang melengos darinya.

"Lulu kenapa kau tidak kaget saat mengetahui Sehun baru saja jadian dengan Jongin?" Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut si kalem Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya "entahlah. Aku tak mempermasalahkan siapa yang dicintai Sehun. Asal dia bahagia dan orang itu bisa membuatnya senang, kenapa kita harus melarang?"

"Tapi orang itu Kim Jongin! Kau tahu sendiri dia itu preman sekolah! Apa bahagianya bersama dengan orang seperti itu!" Chanyeol mulai histeris lagi.

Tao yang setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol bergumam "kami takut Sehunnie dirusak huhuhu"

"Ughh ayolah.. Cinta itu bisa membutakan siapapun. Tak peduli sejelek dan seburuk apa, jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang, ia akan menjadi orang paling indah dan berarti dihidupmu. Apalagi jika dua orang yang saling mencintai, seburuk apapun pasti mereka bisa menemukan sisi baiknya."

"Oh, apa Luhan kita sekarang sedang menjadi pakar cinta?" Chanyeol mengerjap. Luhan tertawa lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke pintu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi, menguping Sehun dan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kau membawaku kesini? Bagaimana bisa!" Suara Jongin cukup membuat kuping Sehun berdengung. Ia menutup kedua kuping berharganya itu untuk menghindari tuli permanen akibat pekikan Jongin.

"Ssst bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, katanya kau preman, tapi kenapa suaramu melengking seperti perempuan saja" desis Sehun. Jongin tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan "oke, oke, aku pelankan!"

Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "nah, sekarang jawab aku. Jadi saat aku pingsan tadi di atap, kau membawaku kemari?"

Sehun mengangguk "ya.."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ya aku hanya tinggal membopongmu saja, bodoh!" Sehun bergumam

"Heh, memangnya kau kuat?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, membuat Sehun merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki ternodai.

"Tentu saja! Aku kuat! Lihat bisepku ini berbentuk keren sekali! Lihat!"

Kemudian Sehun menggulung lengan seragamnya , memperlihatkan lengannya yang berbentuk standar dengan bangga. Tidak ada kerennya sama sekali menurut Jongin.

"Oh,, err- yeah.. " Jongin memutar bola matanya.

Sehun menyeringai lalu menepuk bahu Jongin dengan tatapan jahil terpancar dari matanya. "Jadi... Bisa kau ceritakan, kenapa kau pingsan dan mimisan sekaligus saat aku menerima pernyataan cintamu?"

"Eh?"

Seringai Sehun semakin lebar "ceritakan saja, Kim Kai"

Wajah Jongin memerah. Ia baru ingat kalau selain pingsan, ia juga mimisan dengan deras. Huks, Ya Tuhan, kenapa Jongin begitu memalukan dihadapan pacarnya bahkan hanya tiga detik setelah mereka resmi berpacaran.

"Oy, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh kemudian berkata "hahaha maaf Sehun, itu rahasia!"

"AAAHH! Kau tidak asyik!"

Sehun memukuli bahu Jongin dengan keras menggunakan bantal yang ada di kasur tempat Jongin berbaring tadi.

"Yah! Yah! Hentikan!" Jongin mengelak. Tapi Sehun tetap memukuli Jongin dengan brutal. Pemuda yang baru bangkit pingsan itu kemudian memegang lengan Sehun untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

"Berhenti atau kucium?" Jongin menahan tawanya saat wajah Sehun berubah warna dengan drastis.

"A- Apa? Kau mengancamku?"

"Oh, jadi mau kucium?" Wajah Jongin mendekat, membuat pemuda milky skin itu terkesiap.

"YAH! KIM JONGIN!" Sehun berteriak histeris dengan sangat kencang. Membuat kaca jendela dan pintu bergetar hebat.

Bruk! Bruk! Brruk!

"Sehunnie!"

"Sehun kau kenapa?"

Suara ribut-ribut langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun dan Jongin yang terpaku.

Drakk!

Tubuh Jongin terpental ke bawah saat Tao mendorongnya menjauh dari Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan mengitari Sehun dengan cemas.

"Katakan, kau diapakan oleh Jongin, Sehunnie?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nafas tersengal. Baekhyun -yang wajahnya tak belepotan eyeliner lagi- memeriksa wajah Sehun dengan cemas. Kyungsoo menatap maknae itu dengan khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng kalut. Ia kaget setengah mati tiba-tiba kelima sahabatnya itu muncul di ruang kesehatan.

"Kalian kenapa ada disini?" Sehun bertanya saat Tao menarik kerah Jongin yang terkulai lemah di lantai untuk berdiri. "Yah! Taozi, jangan apa-apakan Jongin!"

Tao menoleh "tapi dia mau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak pantas padamu kan?"

"Tidak, tidak bukan begitu!" Sehun melepaskan pegangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tampak shock karena dilempar oleh Tao dengan kekuatan ekstra. Sehun yakin Jongin tengah menahan sakit pada tubuhnya sekarang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya khawatir. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin masih kaget dengan kemunculan kelima sahabat Sehun disini.

"Heh, kau mau apakan Sehun kami?" Baekhyun dengan lugas bertanya pada Jongin.

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kim Jongin! Kau mau berbuat mesum pada Sehunnie!" Tuduh Kyungsoo. Telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke wajah Jongin yang membelalak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak berbuat mesum!"

"Tadi Sehun berteriak! Tentu saja kau mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Sehunnie!" Kali ini Tao yang tepat berdiri disamping Jongin berucap tegas.

"Jongin tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku, sudahlah." Sehun berusaha menengahi dan menghalangi Tao yang bersiap dengan wushunya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tadi berteriak?" Luhan bertanya santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya.

"Err, itu-.. Itu karena ada benci tikus!" Sehun melirik Jongin yang juga tengah meliriknya.

Luhan mengangkat alis sarkatis, "begitu."

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kalian ada disini? Kenapa kalian tidak di kelas? Sekarang kan waktunya pelajaran geografi!" Sehun membalikkan pertanyaan. Membuat Kyungsoo tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao terdiam berjamaah.

"Kami kebetulan lewat mau ke toilet. Karena kebelet pipis berbarengan.." Jawab Tao kaku. Pemuda China ini memang tidak pandai berbohong, mengingat ia sama polosnya dengan anak dibawah umur.

"..."

"Tidak, sebenarnya. Kami membuntuti kalian saat di atap, sampai Jongin pingsan disana lalu kau membawanya kemari. Kami menguping pembicaraan kalian di celah pintu"

"LUHAN!" Semua membentak Luhan yang berkata jujur. Si pemilik wajah baby face itu tertawa sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Sudahlah, kita ke kelas saja. Kita sudah bolos pelajaran sejarah tadi, dan sekarang sudah mau berganti jam pelajaran Geografi. Aku tidak mau di blacklist oleh guru Lee. Ayo!" Luhan menarik lengan teman-temannya kecuali Sehun dan Jongin yang termangu dengan wajah bingung.

"Oh, kalian disini saja dulu. Hehe"

Luhan menutup pintu dengan keras. Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Sahabatmu sangar sekali, si Tao itu" gumam Jongin setelah ia duduk di sisi ranjang ruang kesehatan. Sehun ikut duduk di sebelahnya, ia tertawa kecil.

"Ya, Tao memang seperti itu. Kukira kau akan balas menghajarnya, Jongin. Kau preman sekolah kan ?"

"Aku mana mungkin bisa menghajar pemuda imut seperti Tao"

Sehun berhenti tertawa. Ia memandang Jongin sekilas kemudian mulai memainkan seprai putih yang tengah ia duduki.

"Kalau Baekhyun yang menghajarmu?"

"Hmm.. Aku juga tak akan membalasnya. Dia terlalu cute. Apalagi mata ber-eyeliner itu, cute!"

"Kalau Kyungsoo?"

"Dia itu sangat manis, aku tak tega menghajarnya balik"

"Luhan?"

"Luhan sangat cantik. Aku akan menghukum diri sendiri jika tanganku memukulnya"

"Huh, aku pergi dulu!"

Sehun beranjak dengan cepat lalu membuka pintu. Ia baru saja akan keluar , tapi Jongin menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar"

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?"

Sehun berbalik. "Menurutmu?" Ia memandang Jongin yang sedang terkikik. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Pfffthh kau cemburu! Hahahahahaha"

"sialan"

Tawa kecil Jongin berubah menjadi seringai lebar. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasurnya sambil mengelus rambut Sehun yang halus. "teman-temanmu sangat protektif sekali ya? Aku sepertinya tidak direstui jadi pacarmu."

Sehun cemberut. Ia menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin kemudian berkata lirih "kalau mereka begitu, aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu. Karena aku memang suka padamu.."

Rasanya seperti melayang saat Sehun dengan santainya bicara hal seperti itu pada Jongin. Ia sungguh terharu.

Dalam hati Jongin berjanji. Akan selalu menjaga dan mempertahankan Sehun sampai kapan pun. Biarlah orang memandang dirinya tak sederajat dan tak layak bersanding dengan Sehun. Ia hanya harus menulikan pendengaran jika orang mencibirnya. Yang menjalani kisah kasih ini dirinya dan Sehun kan? Bukan orang lain di luar sana.

Jadi. Selama ia dan Sehun saling mencintai, kenapa harus mendengarkan mereka?

Dan dengan kebahagiaan yang memuncak, Jongin mengecup pelan dahi Sehun.

"terima kasih… aku mencintaimu"

'

,

**Fin**

.

.

LMAOOOOOO

Ngaco banget ini yaampun tulung orz

Sedang mencoba bikin cerita pendek gak multi chapter gitu, tapi tetep aja ga bisa bikin ending. Aduh XD

OH DAN BUAT LO MISS JEAN, NIH MAKAN! HA HA HA CROT !


End file.
